


A FATHER'S LOVE

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Winchester Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second chapter to A Brother's Love.  John must make some difficult decisions about his sons.  Can he make the right ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A FATHER'S LOVE

A/N: Since the first story was received so well, I thought I would add another chapter to the story. I hope you enjoy the read. NC

 

The three quarter moon cast its soft glow over the land, making the junkyard look like something from a horror film as long shadows reached out into the night wanting to capture your soul. Broken windows gazed out like soulless eyes waiting and watching for some unsuspecting victim to pass them in the night. A symphony of music wafted out into the night calling for you to come, calling for you to see, calling for you to walking among them and let yourself disappear. The house stood dark and silent waiting for the dawn of a new day to race across the sky. The house creaked and groaned as it was buffed slightly by the wind that was blowing across the grassy field in the back; the woods guiding it toward the house. The house trembled as the wind gusted off and on bringing with it the threat of a storm. Clouds began to build in the ebony sky blocking the moon and stars as they rolled over and around and circled into itself. A bright streak of lightening bounced from one cloud to the next giving the darkness brief bouts of light. The clouds moved closer to the house as the upper level winds pushed them forward trying to catch up with the stray clouds ahead.

An occasional flash of lightening would give the room a make believe glow before dispersing to the darkness again. The lone man slept without fear of the storm knowing there was more in the night that should be feared. He jerked and reached for the weapon under his pillow until the lightening silhouetted the small figure of his youngest son being pushed up into the bed by his oldest son before he climbed up too. He slipped the smaller body over to the other side so both boys could snuggle into his sides for comfort. He knew Sammy didn’t like storms and would usually end up sleeping with his brother during them. His eldest was a rock. There wasn’t much that scared him and that made him uneasy. He was a force to be reckoned with if you tried to mess with his baby brother. He had begun instilling this in him the day his brother was brought home from the hospital. Maybe he forced the issue too hard, he didn’t know, but he was proud of him for taking care of his brother. John looked down at his youngest son when a crack of thunder made him tremble and bury deeper into the covers.

“It’s ok Sammy, its just thunder.” he whispered. “Go on back to sleep.” 

“Da’dy.” Sammy mumbled in his child like voice as he settled in and relaxed in his strong arm.

“S’mmy got scared.” Dean said looking up into his father’s face that was hidden in the shadows. He could just make it out when lightening started to find the path to the ground sending quick flashes of light out around the area. 

“It’s ok Dean, try to get some sleep.” John replied gently rubbing his back. 

“I’m glad you came back.” he sighed as his tired eyes began to shut and his body relax. 

John looked from one boy to the other seeing how innocent they looked curled in his arms with wads of his shirt fisted in their hands. They were all he had left of his wife, Mary. Every time he looked into their faces, he could see Mary there. The hurt was still raw and powerful even after all this time. His mind tumbled and rolled not letting him rest as he thought about what Bobby had asked. He was at odds with himself, not knowing what to do. The burst of brilliant lightening and loud, demanding thunder shook the house hard causing him to tighten his hold on his boys. It looked like they were in for a bad one as the rain started beat against the side of the house. He listened to the heavy pelting growing hard and fading off to nothing to come back that much harder. John was thankful he had gotten to Bobby’s when he did. He didn’t wanna think about trying to maneuver the Impala around in this mess. The storm didn’t bother him; actually it lulled him into a light sleep. The rain seemed to be playing a melody only he could recognize and enjoy as his own. The father and his sons slept on as the house rattled and shook as the storm made its way through the area dropping heavy amounts of rain to the dry land. The storm worked its way through only to swing around and skim the area one more time before moving on and slowly dissipating away. 

spn

“Shush Sammy, don’t wake Daddy.” Dean whispered to his brother as he helped him off the bed and to his feet. “C’mon, let’s get ya to the bathroom.”

“Potty.” Sammy yawned rubbing his eyes with his chubby fist.

John lay still listening to his boys moving around deciding to leave them be. They didn’t need his help at the moment, Dean had been caring for his brother since that deadly night that he lost the love of his life and they lost their mother. John’s heart clenched as he thought back to that night, the picture of her on the ceiling still branded in his mind. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think about her and what happened. Small footsteps totted by his door as the boys made their way downstairs. He tried to push the grief out of his mind laying there listening to everything beginning to wake up around him. With one final thought about getting up, John dozed as the exhaustion of the past hunt still hung on him.

spn

“Hungry Dee.” Sammy whined as he tried to climb up on his pillow. 

“Hold on, let me get you up there.” Dean told him grabbing him around the waist and lifting him into place.  
“How ‘bout some banana to begin with?” 

“Yea! ‘nana!” he clapped and slapped the top of the table.

“Thought I heard some mice in here.” Bobby teased ruffling Sammy’s hair as he went to the coffee pot to start it.

“Un’le Bobby I not mice.” Sammy giggled as he rocked on his pillow.

“You guys want pancakes or oatmeal for breakfast today?”

“Pancakes, want pancakes!” Sammy cheered happily.

“Pancakes it is then.” he said looking in the cabinet for the mix and getting the milk from the fridge.

Dean was quickly moving around the kitchen getting out a bowl and whisk for him. He made a point to help with anything that he could, thinking if he helped he was paying Bobby back for taking care of them. He got a banana and butter knife knowing Bobby didn’t like him using a sharp knife and cut up Sammy some banana slices to tide him over until the pancakes were ready. 

Bobby turned the griddle on to get hot as he measured out the mix and added the milk. He dug around in the fridge and found some blueberries to toss into the mix. He found the kids liked different fruits in their pancakes for variety. 

“Wanna get the syrup out for you guys?” he asked Dean.

“Yes sir.” Dean replied opening a cabinet by the fridge to look for the syrup. “Do you want me to get Sammy’s milk ready?”

“Sure Dean.” he said watching the boy busy himself trying to help. Bobby tried to get him to sit at the table while he fixed meals, but Dean wouldn’t have anything to do with that. “Yer Dad still asleep?” 

“Yes, Sammy had to potty so we got up and left him sleeping.” 

“You sleep with him last night?”

“Sammy got scared of the storm.” 

“So ya joined him, don’t see nothin’ wrong with that.” he said testing the griddle to see if it was ready.  
He poured batter onto the griddle and watched them begin to cook and bubble. Tantalizing aromas filled the kitchen as Dean stood beside Bobby watching and waiting for the pancakes to get done. He always made sure Sammy got fed first before he would take any food and always made sure there was plenty for him, even if he had to sneak food onto his plate. Bobby had tried to explain to him there was plenty of food, to eat his and not give it to his brother. Maybe if he had more time with them, he could stop him from doing that.

“Do you want me to go get Daddy?” 

“Naw, let him sleep. I’ll save some batter to fix him some when he gets up.” 

“Think two is enough to start with Sammy?” Bobby asked the babbling boy as he stuffed the last piece of banana into his mouth. 

“’wo..mm...” Sammy tried to say with his mouth full of banana.

“Alright, let me cut these up and get you some syrup on them.”

Bobby prepared Sammy’s plate as Dean pushed his chair closer to Sammy and climbed into it. 

“Use your fork Sammy, like a big boy.” Dean instructed him taking his fork and piercing a bite before laying it where he could pick it up.

“How ‘bout three for you there Dean?” 

“Yes please.” Dean answered watching Sammy like a hawk to be sure he got his food in his mouth. 

“Mm...’dy.” Sammy cried. “’nacak’.” he beamed holding up his fork for his Dad to see.

“I see Sammy, are they good?” 

“Um-hm.” he nodded hard trying to chew the food in his stuffed mouth.

“You want coffee Daddy?” Dean asked starting to get down from his seat.

“It’s ok champ, I can get it.” he said heading to the coffee pot to pout himself a cup. “Bobby.” 

“Mornin’, ya hear the storm last night?” 

“Yes, so did two others I won’t mention.” he said smiling at his sons.

“Well sit down, pancakes’ll be ready in a minute.” he told him putting three medium size ones on a plate for Dean.

“Daddy you can have mine.” Dean told him pushing the plate toward him. “I can wait.”

“That’s ok Dean, I can wait ‘til Bobby cooks more.” he told his son looking up at Bobby who shook his head at how serious and selfless the boy was. John pushed his plate back toward him and sat the syrup beside it. John sipped his coffee watching Dean watch over his brother as he ate some of his food. He frowned when Dean glanced at Bobby to be sure he wasn’t looking and put more pancakes from his plate onto Sammy so he had more. No wonder Dean looked so skinny, why hadn’t he seen this before and made sure they had more food to eat? An unsettling sense of shame swept over him as he looked down at his cup of coffee not feeling like eating anymore.

“Dean, did you give Sammy your pancakes?” Bobby chastised him as he set a plate in front of John. He looked at him with a might as well tell me the truth here look waiting for him to answer.

“Yes sir.” he mumbled looking down at his plate. 

“I’ve got plenty of batter, Sammy can have as much as he can eat and so can you. Now eat what’s on your plate and I’ll fix you a couple more.”

“Yes sir.” he grunted spearing a bite of pancake and putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Well eat up while they’re hot.” Bobby chided John when he saw him sitting there not moving.

“Right, looks good.” John finally said shaking himself out of the trance he was in. “Here Dean, take some of mine, need to fatten you up some.”

Bobby poured the last of the batter onto the griddle fixing the last of the pancakes. There was plenty and he hoped the boys ate enough. 

“There’s yogurt in the fridge if you want more to eat.” he told the boys as he sat down with his plate and a cup of coffee. “Don’t want anyone goin’ away hungry.” he said glancing at John for a moment.

John had the decency to look down at his plate feeling embarrassed because he knew Bobby knew. He watched his boys eat their breakfast. Sammy had syrup smeared across his face, in his hair and on his hands as he picked up a bite of pancake and placed it on his fork before steering it to his mouth. John smiled at his youngest thinking he was gonna need a bath after this meal.

“I done.” Sammy announced putting his fork on his plate.

“What do you say?” Dean asked him nudging him in the side.

“Thank yo Un’le Bobby.” Sammy said slowly rocking back and forth and smiling shyly.

“You are welcome young man. I’m glad you enjoyed it, but I think you got as much on you as in you.” he chuckled to the boy.

“I’ll give him a bath when we’re done.” John said.

“I can do it.” Dean offered.

“That’s ok son, I‘ll give ya a break and clean him up. That ok Sammy for me to give ya a bath?”

“I wanna splash water!” Sammy cried clapping sticky hands together in delight.

“Dean ya can help me down here while yer Dad takes care of Sammy.” Bobby offered seeing the look of disappointment on his face.

“Ok.” he pouted slightly getting up to take his plate to the sink. He got the stool Bobby had found for him and moved it in front of the sink so he could reach it. He turned the water on letting it get hot and put the stopper in before squirting in detergent.

“Be careful son, don’t ya burn yerself.” Bobby cautioned him knowing how hardheaded the boy was. He didn’t like being told he couldn’t do something and he would prove you wrong no matter what he had to do. 

“I won’t.” Dean told him adjusting the water like Bobby showed him before beginning to wash the dishes.

“C’mon son, let’s go see if we can find a boy under all that syrup.” John told his youngest picking him up and holding him out in front of him. Sammy squealed in delight swinging his arms and pumping his legs wildly as he was carried upstairs to the bathroom. John sat him by the sink and told him to stay there so he could get him some clean clothes and towels. He put the plug in the tub and started the water before going to the boy’s bedroom. Looking through the clothes stacked on a chair, he found underwear, jeans and a tee shirt for Sammy. A loud splash and frightened cry from Sammy had him rushing back to the bathroom to find Sammy lying in the tub on his stomach. He looked up at his father as big tears flooded his eyes and started to run from his eyes.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled running into the bathroom clutching a dish cloth and a cup. He didn’t bother to put down what he was holding when Sammy’s cry of fear echoed down the hall. Dean was out of the kitchen and up the stairs faster than an adult could of ran them. He sat down the items in his hands to check his brother.

“He’s ok Dean, Sammy decided to slide face first into the tub and bumped his head.” John told his oldest as he held Sammy head between his large hands and examined the red bump on his forehead. 

“Let me see.” Dean insisted butting in between his Dad and Sammy to check him out. “You ok bro?” he asked Sammy getting in his line of sight and looking him over.

“Splash Dee, I fall.” Sammy said taking a wet hand to rub his forehead.

“I see Sammy, next time you wait; you don’t try and get in by yourself, understand?”

“Yes Dee, I not do again.” Sammy assured Dean giving him a wet hug. 

“Ugh! Sammy you’re getting me all wet.” Dean complained looking at the wet impression of Sammy’s body on his tee shirt.

“Go on finish the dishes; we’ll be down after I get his bath.” John told Dean as he pulled a wet shirt off his youngest and worked his sweats and underwear down his legs. He shut the water off and looked around for the shampoo.

“Be careful don’t get shampoo in his eyes, he doesn’t like that.” Dean instructed his Dad. “Have him put the wash cloth over his face and hold his head back. You sure you don’t need my help?” he asked again eyeing his father with doubt.

“It’s ok son, I’ll be careful.” John told him being as sincere as he could when he saw how protective Dean was of Sammy.” “I promise.”

“Ok, I guess.” he huffed picking up the cup and dish cloth and shuffling from the room slowly watching Sammy the whole time until he was out of sight. 

spn

“Yer brother ok Dean?” Bobby asked as Dean trudged back into the kitchen a concerned look on his face.

“Yes, he slid in the tub bumped his head. He’s ok.” he said stepping back onto the stool to finish the dishes but found Bobby had done all but the cup he was holding. He dunked it in the water and scrubbed it before rinsing and handing it to Bobby.

“You wanna help me in the garage today?” 

“Yes I’d like that.” Dean said in a very adult voice that always made Bobby look at him to be sure he was talking to a kid. He acted so much like an adult instead of a kid it was scary.

“Good, you remember what I showed you the other day about the engine?”

“I do.”

“Today we’re going to change out the water pump and do an oil change.” 

“Alright.” 

“We’ll wait for yer Dad and brother to finish up. See if they wanna join us.”

spn

“There ya go Sammy.” John said sitting him down at the bottom of the stairs, washed, dressed and ready to go. 

“Dee!” Sammy screamed running for his brother, his still damp hair flopping around his face. He reached his brother and threw his arms around him. “I no sticky.” 

“I see that.”

“Got a couple of cars need fixing, care to join me?” Bobby questioned the elder Winchester sensing he had something on his mind that he wanted to talk about.

“Yeah, alright.” John said. “Let me get a refill.” 

“C’mon Sammy we’re going outside.”

“Bubbles! Blow bubbles!” he cried jumping up and down.

“Uncle Bobby we still have any bubbles?” Dean asked him before answering his brother. 

“Yeah, they’re by the back door on the shelf.”

“I’ll get them.” John told his son sitting his coffee down and looking on the shelf by the door.

“Daddy blow bubbles.” Sammy asked running to him and hugging his legs. 

“Naw, I’ll let you and Dean do that, I’m gonna help Uncle Bobby fix a car.” he told him holding out the bottle of bubbles. 

“Dee I got bubbles.” he said shaking the bottle as he ran to him. 

“I see. Be careful or you’ll fall.” Dean cautioned him as they followed Bobby out the door and toward the garage with John bringing up the rear. He watched the boys following Bobby like ducklings marching in line after their mother. 

spn

“Dean why don’t ya go keep an eye on Sammy.” John suggested watching his youngest running by chasing a butterfly. “Make sure he doesn’t get into anything.”

Dean looked up from where he was standing on a crate watching Bobby work. He looked at his Dad and then at Bobby and back. There wasn’t much that got by the boy and he knew when someone was trying to get rid of him because they didn’t want him to hear something. 

“After we get done and cleaned up, what say we go out for dinner? Sound good to you?”

“I guess.” Dean said, no emotions showing on his face or heard in his words. 

“Dee! Play!” his brother’s voice called from outside the garage. 

“Go on son, go play.” 

Dean looked one more time at his father before jumping from the crate and heading out to find his brother.

After he was out of ear shot, Bobby turned to John sizing him up before speaking.

“Somethin’ ya wanna talk ‘bout?” 

“Yeah, the boys. I need to decide what to do about them.” he answered as he loosened a bolt. 

“Have you thought about my offer? Those boys need some stability and Dean needs to be in school. He‘s a smart kid, he needs to be given a chance. How can ya take care of them if ya’re out chasing god knows what? Those boys don’t need to be left alone in some crappy motel trying to take care of each other. Dean’s too young to have all this responsibility setting on his shoulders. Do you even think about what could happen to them? Not all monsters are supernatural you know. Let me ask you this, have you ever thought about stoppin’ huntin‘?”

“I can’t do that." he said shaking his head no. "I gotta keep them safe and the only way to do that is to hunt down that evil sonovabitch and kill him.” he growled madly as his body stiffened in rage. “They’re my boys Bobby, they’re all I have left of Mary.” he signed leaning his elbows onto the fender and holding his head in his hand trying to control his emotions. “I have this deep down gut feeling if I don’t destroy him, something bad’s gonna happen to my boys and I can’t let that happen. I’ve gotta take him out first.”

“Do you think draggin’ them ‘round the country is goin’ to keep them safe? It’s not like ya abandoning them, they‘re here any time you wanna see them. The boys‘ll be safer here with me than alone in a motel room fendin’ for themselves. Did ya ever stop to think what it did to that boy every time you left him alone to take care of his brother, not knowin’ if you were comin’ back or not? I’m surprised he’s not more messed up than he is. Ya need to put their needs ‘fore yer own and that damn obsession you have. It‘s eating ya up inside, it’s taken over your life John. Sometimes damnit, ya can't see what's important right in front of ya. It‘s not healthy to be this consumed about somethin‘, if ya not careful it‘ll destroy ya.”

John leaned against the car they were working on letting the words sink in before answering him. He knew what Bobby was saying was true, every word of it. 

“What about you, what are ya gonna do with the boys if you needed to hunt or something?” he questioned.

“There’s always Ellen Harvelle, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind watching them. She's got a little one of her own or there’s Pastor Jim. The boys know him right?” Bobby said wanting John to see there were options. “Besides, I don’t have to take as many jobs as I use to. I can help from here with research and manning the phones.”

“If I agree to this and that’s a big if Bobby, you’ve gotta promise me one thing.” he said looking up into Bobby’s eyes. “You’ve gotta train Dean so he can protect himself and Sammy. He’s gotta learn, it’ll be the only thing that can save them one day. If I fail, he’s gotta know how, you understand that? He’s gotta know.” John pleaded with Bobby. 

“As long as you let me put him in school, he needs an education too, they both do. Don’t deprive them of that. But I do agree, Dean does need to know how to protect himself and his brother. I think we can do both as long as it doesn’t screw with the boy. He’s already older than his seven years and you know he hasn’t been allowed to be a child and to grieve and come to terms with what both of you lost. Don’t push him to grow up too fast. You know as long as he‘s been here, I‘m not seen that boy smile once. He’s so dead serious all the time; it‘s like he doesn‘t know how to have fun or be happy and that‘s sad, real sad.”

“Let me think on it some more.” he told him going back to fixing the car. “This is a huge decision that will affect us all. My biggest worry is they will come after the boys to get to me. This is big Bobby and I don‘t want to make the boys easy targets. The boys need to disappear. Do you know someone who can do fake birth certificates?”

“Yeah, I might know someone. You want the boys names changed?”

“Only their last one, would you make it yours? We don’t really have a connection so they wouldn’t be looking for anyone named Singer. You could say they were some of your family and you took them in ‘cause there wasn‘t anyone else. I‘ll make a definite decision tonight, if that‘s alright.” 

“I’m ok with that, but you should weight all the options and choices you‘re making carefully. Don’t take this lightly, those boys’ futures are at stake here and I think you know that. If you don’t wanna give yerself a chance, at least give them a chance.” he said going back to working on the car too knowing the conservation was over.

spn

“So where do you guys wanna eat tonight?” John asked his sons as he helped them get ready.

“Pizza!” Sammy exclaimed jumping up and down. “I wan’ pizza!”

“Dean? You got a suggestion?”

“That’s fine with me.” he said with a shrug. 

Neither of the adults noticed the boy staying close enough to watch them but not close enough to hear what they were saying. He figured it was something about him and Sammy and that bothered him. Most adults thought of him as nothing more than just a snot nosed kid, but they were sorely wrong. And if given a chance, he would prove it to them. There wasn’t much that got past him and you never lied to him if you ever wanted him to trust you. Dean was a very complex and complicated child who didn’t trust anyone but his Dad and maybe Bobby now.

“Ok then I guess pizza it is. Let’s go get Uncle Bobby and go eat.” 

“Food. Food.” Sammy hummed stalking away looking for Bobby. “Un’le Bobby, we go get food.”

“I hear ya squirt, sounds like you’re hungry.” 

“Hungry let’s eat.” Sammy agreed with him holding his arms up to him. “Up, up now!” he demanded. 

“Sammy c’mere.” John called to his son scooping him into his arms. “Don’t be so pushy young man.”

“Yes Daddy.” Sammy whispered hugging him and laying his head on John’s shoulder. “I sorry Un’le Bobby.”

“Alright, next time ask with a please.” he told him knowing Sammy needed to be disciplined.

“Ok.”

“C’mon Dean, get in back with Sammy.” John told his oldest who was lagging behind them staring suspiciously at his father. John opened the back door of the Impala and sat Sammy in his booster seat to fasten him in. He stepped back and Dean clambered up on the seat and fastened his seat belt sitting silently besides his brother.

spn

“Looks like Sammy’s wore himself out.” Bobby chuckled looking back at the sleeping boy.

“Yeah, when he gets still and with a full tummy that usually happens.” John said getting out of the Impala and reaching in to get his sleeping son from the back. “Dean after I lay Sammy down can we talk?”

“I guess.” he mumbled getting out of the back and following Bobby inside.

John took his youngest upstairs and got the sleeping boy ready for bed. He tucked him in their bed and kissed his forehead before brushing his hair from his face. He stood there for a moment looking down at the sleeping boy then headed back downstairs to talk to his eldest son. 

“Got a fresh pot of coffee making.” Bobby nodded toward pot. 

“Thanks.” John said going to the pot and pouring a cup. “Son, wanna go outside?” he asked Dean but got just a shrug from him. He headed outside to the deck and felt his son following behind him. 

spn

John took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled another one close to him for Dean to sit in. Dean slipped back into the chair and looked out at all the night stars shining down so brightly. 

“See over there? That’s the Big Dipper.” John pointed out for him. “Your mother and I use to drive to the outskirts of town away from all the lights and find a place to park to watch the stars.” 

Dean looked sideways at his father and frowned. His Dad never really talked about Mom and this puzzled him why he would be doing it now. Something was going on and he began to mull things over trying to figure out what it was.

“Your mother, she was so gentle and kind and she loved you boys.” he said softly smiling to himself. “When she was killed...It broke me and I swore I’d find who did it and end them.”

“When are we leaving?” Dean asked bluntly. “I can have us packed in a few minutes.” 

“Dean, you and Sammy aren’t comin’ with me. You’re gonna stay here with Bobby.” he explained to him.

“No, we have to come with you.” Dean said in a panic getting up to stand in front of his father. “Who’s gonna patch you up and cook for you and...”

“Dean, stop it, you shouldn’t be doing that for me in the first place. Son I put too much on you having to take care of Sammy and me too. You two will be better off here while I hunt down what killed your mother. Bobby’ll take care of you and get you going in school.” he said putting his hand on Dean’s thin shoulders.

“No, Sammy can stay I wanna come with you.” Dean told him in a tone of determination.

John pulled his son to him and hugged him tight. He had to be strong about this and think about his sons and what was the best for them. They were better off here, Bobby was right about that. There was too much danger out there for the boys to be staying alone in a motel room by themselves. He now thought about what would happen to them if he got hurt and couldn’t get back to them. That thought sent a cold chill down his back and he knew he had been lucky up to now. In most instances, he had found someone to keep an eye on the boys while he was gone for short periods of time, but to do what he needed to do, he was going to have to go underground. Where he was going was no place for two young boys. 

“Dean, remember your job is to take care of Sammy and keep him safe. Now Bobby’s gonna start training you to do that. I want you to mind him and do what he says. He’s the best person I know to do this.” John told him. He could feel Dean’s body tremble slightly in his grasp. “I wanna keep you boys safe, you understand son? It‘s for the best. Listen carefully, you‘re gonna be using Bobby‘s last name when you start in school. I don‘t want anyone to track you back to me. It could be dangerous for all of you and I can‘t let that happen. Are you ok with that?” He felt a slight nod against his chest as Dean snuggled tightly to him. “I’ll be leaving out early in the morning and I’ll swing by when I can as long as it’s safe. I’ll call too, so don’t worry it’ll be ok.“ John sat back in the chair and shifted his son so he was sitting in his lap where he could look up at the stars. They sat like that for a while until John noticed that Dean had gone to sleep. He got up and carried him inside and up to his room. John laid him beside his brother and slipped his shoes and jeans off before tucking him in with his brother. Dean automatically sought Sammy out and curled into him before settling down. John smoothed down his hair and then headed back downstairs.

“Are they both down for the count?”

“Yes, I put them to bed.” John sighed taking a seat on the couch. “I talked to Dean about him and Sammy staying here with you and about using your last name.”

“What did he say?”

“He wanted Sammy to stay and he wanted to come with me.” 

“I’m not surprised.”

“I think I convinced him it was safer for them here. He knows you’re gonna start training him. I wouldn’t trust that to anyone else but you. I’m counting on you.”

“I’ll do my best, but you just remember he’s a seven year old, I’m not going to run him into the ground, but I will get him started on learning about the monsters we hunt. He needs to gain some weight and fill out before we get too physical.” 

“I know you’ll do your best.” 

“When are you leaving?”

“I need to use some of your reference books and I’ll probably head out early in the morning.” 

“You don’t go no where until you tell those boys good-bye. You hear me?”

“Yes, I hear you, now those books...”

“Help yourself, I’m heading for bed, young ones make for an early rise now a days.”

“I’ll see ya in the morning then.” John told him getting up and heading into the study. He began looking on the shelves, searching for the material he needed. He pulled several books from the shelves and out of the stacks positioned around the room before sitting at the desk to look at them.

spn

Dean jerked awake and listened to the morning sounds trying to pinpoint what had woke him. He glanced toward the window and saw it was just starting to get light out. He heard noises in the bathroom and knew his dad was getting ready to leave. Dean was torn between taking care of Sammy and protecting him and going with his dad. He didn’t want him to leave, but knew he had to do this. Even as young as he was, Dean knew his dad had to get revenge for Mom. He heard the door open and another close a little farther down the hall. He got up to use the bathroom, no longer sleepy with the prospect of his dad leaving again. 

“Dean good you’re up; I was just coming to say good-bye.” John said when he stepped out of his room and saw Dean coming out of the bathroom.

“Do you have to go?” he asked quietly scrubbing his toe into the floor and looking down trying to keep his emotions reigned in. 

‘Yes, but I’ll be by to see ya again soon as long as it’s safe.” John said scooping the boy up into his strong arms and carrying him back to bed. He sat on the bed and reached for his youngest waking him up.

“Da-Da.” Sammy grunted not wanting to wake up.

“Hey Sammy, I’m going to be leaving for a while, but I will be back as soon as I can. You be good and mind your brother and Bobby.” he told him as he brushed his hair from his face. Sammy grumbled again but didn’t fully wake up; instead he snuggled into his father’s side. John hugged him tight and kissed his forehead before putting him back down in the bed.

“Let me go with you.” Dean begged.

“No Dean, it’s not safe for you and I wouldn’t be able to concentrate completely on my target if I was worryin’ ‘bout you.” he told him cupping his son’s face in his hand. “I’ve got to be sure you two are safe.”

Dean looked up into his father’s eyes and blinked hard a couple of times because he was surprised to see tears in his father’s eyes. He watched as one escaped his eye and made a path down his cheek. He had seen his father do a lot of things over the past three years, but he had only seen him cry one other time and that was when he got drunk as he looked at pictures of his wife, Dean's mother, Mary. 

"I'll keep Sammy safe Daddy don't worry." Dean said solemnly and with conviction. 

“I know you will son.” he said pulling him to his chest and holding him tight. “I know you will.” 

“Be careful Daddy.” 

“I will son, you be good do what you‘re told. Why don’t ya go back to sleep? It‘s a little early to be getting up.” John told him tucking him in beside his brother and pulling the covers up over them. With one final look, John turned and left their bedroom not seeing the tears flowing down his oldest son’s face. He didn’t make a sound as he lay there looking out at the dawning of another day, a day without his Dad.

spn

Bobby looked up from his coffee and paper to see the boys making their way toward the kitchen. Dean had gotten both of them dressed and ready for the day. He looked closely at Dean’s face and saw the dark cloud covering it. He was afraid this was going to happen when John left and felt like they had taken two giant steps backward. 

“Un’le Bobby I hungry.” Sammy said smiling happily up at him. 

“You are, well how ‘bout some oatmeal with blueberries?” he asked getting up to heat some water. “How ‘bout you Dean, you hungry?” 

“No sir.” Dean said just loud enough to be heard. He got Sammy up on his pillow in the chair and sat down beside him not offering any other conservation. 

Bobby busied himself with making three bowls of oatmeal adding blueberries on top before sitting them in front of each boy. He poured milk and refreshed his coffee before sitting down to eat. Sammy was digging into his oatmeal smacking his lips as he quickly spooned another spoon into his mouth. 

“Eat up Dean we got some errands to run today.” he told the boy. 

Dean looked at the bowl sitting in front of him but didn’t make a move to eat it. He sat with his arms crossed staring down with a grim look on his face. 

Bobby knew the boy was hurting since his Dad had left and not taken them with him. He was shutting down and shutting everyone out trying to deal with his pain and anger alone. It was going to take some doing to gain the boy’s trust again; he just hoped he would let him in again.

“Dee hungry?” Sammy asked pushing his bowl closer to his brother. “It’s good, blueberries.”

“You eat it Sammy.” Dean told his brother moving the bowl to where he could reach it. 

“Ok.” the younger Winchester said scooping some up and popping it in his mouth. He looked around the room and then toward the living room trying to find something. “Daddy? Daddy sleeping?”

“Dad’s gone Sammy, he left us.” Dean stated coldly.

“Want Daddy!” Sammy stared to cry as oatmeal ran from his mouth and huge tears started to streak down his face. “Where Daddy?” he wailed pulling on Dean’s arm.

“Hey now, it’s ok Sammy.” Bobby said grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth and shirt before picking him up. Sammy automatically wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck and cried into his shoulder. “See what ya done Dean, you’ve upset yer brother.” Bobby chastised him. 

“It’s true.” Dean spat jumping from his chair and running out the back door without looking back. 

“Damn fool kid.” Bobby huffed bouncing Sammy to calm him. “It’s ok kid, yer Daddy had a job to do and couldn’t take ya. He’ll be back when he can. No need for the tears son.” he told him wiping his face and snotty nose as best he could. Sammy’s breath was hitching and hiccupping as he started calming down tucking his head into Bobby’s neck. “Ok, now let’s go hunt down that hardheaded brother of yours.”

“Want Dee.” Sammy whimpered softly.

“Yeah, I know.” he answered walking out on the deck and looking around trying to determine where Dean when. He saw tracks in the dew covered grass heading into the stacked cars at the edge of the yard. Drawing in a deep breath, he followed the tracks into the cars looking carefully around for the missing boy.  
“Dean!” he called listening for any movement around him.

“Dee.” Sammy called out too looking for his brother from Bobby’s arms. He wiggled and squirmed until Bobby put him down to let him walk. Sammy ran ahead of Bobby looking for his brother. “Dee!” he called as he ran through the wrecks searching.

“Kid, hey! Hold up!” Bobby complained trying to keep Sammy in sight. For one so small, he was fast on his feet. “Man, I’m too old for this.” he muttered jogging after him.

“Dee I lost!” Sammy cried out running around the corners and deeper into the wrecks searching for his brother. “Dee! I scared find me!” 

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice answered from far away. “Sammy stay where you are.” 

“Dee.” Sammy answered trying to head toward where the voice was coming from. 

spn

Bobby rounded a corner and pulled up short panting when he saw Dean was on his knees and had Sammy in a tight hug. He drew in a long breath letting his speeding heart slow down.

“Found him.” Sammy called waving to Bobby. 

“I see that.” Bobby huffed catching his breath finally. “C’mon, let’s get back to the house. We still got things to do today.”

Dean got up and took Sammy’s hand to lead him from the stacks back toward the house. He didn’t speak or look at Bobby as he passed him. Bobby followed along behind them working out a plan in his head on how to get Dean on his side again. He needed to get those birth certificates so he could get him registered to start school in less than a month. Dean would need some school supplies and some more clothes and he needed to stock the pantry, he thought as he watched the boys in front of him. He planned on calling a guy he knew who could provide you with anything to make you disappear. He hated using him, the guy was all sorts of crazy, but he was the best and he needed the best. 

spn

“Alright Dean, we’re goin’ to have a man to man talk before this gets out of hand.” Bobby told Dean after they got back inside. “Here Sammy, why don’t you play with yer trucks for a bit.” Bobby told the toddler putting his trucks in the floor by the couch where he could play. Sammy dropped to the floor and began to push the trucks around making car noises. “Dean co’mere son.” he motioned to the boy who was standing in the kitchen doorway. Bobby sat down in his overstuffed chair waiting for him to come to him. He didn’t want to push the boy, but he had to get some ground rules set here and see if Dean would vent some of that anger and grief. It wasn’t good for adults to harbor this crap let along a kid. “I ain’t gonna bite, I just wanna talk.” Bobby said gently seeing the mixture of emotions cross the boys face. He finally pushed himself from the doorway and shuffled toward him. Bobby knew better than to touch him, just yet; Dean needed him to make the first move with that. 

Dean drug his feet across the floor as he stopped in front of Bobby and glanced up for a moment at him before quickly looking back down. 

“Look son, I know yer’re upset that yer Dad left again and didn’t take you with him. It sucks, I know, but ya can’t go on a hunger strike or whatever you’re trying to do. I know he talked to you last night and told you why he had to do this, am I right?” he asked Dean trying to get in his line of sight.

Dean slowly nodded yes but wouldn’t look at him. 

“You gotta trust him when he tells you it’s not safe for you or your brother to be drug all over the country like that.” Bobby explained to him. “You’re too young to be left alone in some grungy hotel room to look after yer brother. There are too many sickos out there that’d love to get their hands on you two and I’m not talking ‘bout just monsters we hunt. Your father wants to keep you safe and give you a little stability in your life. Don‘t you want what‘s best for Sammy? For him to be safe? And having a little help looking after him?”

Sammy ran a truck by Dean and around his feet as Dean looked down at the top of his head. He caught his lip between his teeth and mused over what Bobby was telling him. He did want to keep Sammy safe and make sure he was taken care of. So far Bobby had been doing that and Sammy did seem happier and he was eating good. Dean had to admit it was nice to have food to eat and not have to go to bed hungry or listen to his brother crying for something to eat. 

“You’ll train me?” Dean finally spoke looking up into Bobby‘s face to be sure he would tell him the truth. 

“Yeah, I promised yer father I’d do that, but ya gotta put a little weight on and that means eating. So do we have a deal here? There won’t be any more of this hardheadedness ok? I’m gonna need help taking care of that brother of yours.”

“Ok.” Dean finally said deciding to make the most of the situation. He wanted to learn how to hunt and Bobby was one step closer to doing that. 

“Good now do ya want me to heat up that oatmeal for breakfast?”

“I hungry.” Sammy butted in getting between Dean and Bobby and leaning toward Bobby giving him his best puppy dog look. 

“Well c’mon then, let’s finish breakfast.” he said picking up Sammy and carefully laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder to steer him toward the kitchen. He let out the breath he was holding when Dean didn’t pull away or complain. Ok, one time bomb defused, he thought sitting Sammy in his chair and letting him have the bowl of oatmeal Dean rejected. He turned the water on to heat and got out the oatmeal to make Dean another bowl. He poured fresh milk since the other had gotten room temperature and he didn’t want either boy getting sick.

spn

Bobby looked around him feeling very uncomfortable in a room full of women with infants on up to toddlers. He found out Dean had to have a physical before he could go to school and he had no idea about immunization shots for either of them so he had a feeling this was not going to be a fun visit. Sammy sat in his lap trembling slightly; staring wide eyed at all the strangers around them. Dean was seated beside him looking stoic and unhappy. He didn’t like anyone messing with his little brother, especially a stranger. Sammy pulled his arms tighter around him as he ducked his head hiding from the eyes that would land on him. He felt sorry for the kid, but he wasn’t surprised by his reactions. He did pretty good at a restaurant as long as no one tried to talk to him, but crowds scared him.

“Mr. Singer.” a young woman dressed in scrubs called to the room.

“Ok that’s us.” Bobby told Dean getting up and taking his hand as he shifted Sammy in his arms. 

They followed the tech to an exam room. Bobby took a seat in the chair and Dean stood beside him.

“Hi there young man, my name’s Emily if you’ll step up here I’ll get your height and weight. “she told him as she stood by a scale. 

Dean looked at Bobby who nodded it was ok before he moved to comply with the request. Sammy sat up straighter in Bobby’s lap watching everything that was happening to Dean. 

“Very good now, if you will sit on the table here I’ll get your vitals.” she told Dean showing him where the step was to get on the table.

Sammy watched her take his blood pressure, temperature, pulse and write all the readings down. Dean sat quietly letting the tech finish with him.

“Ok young man, wanna step on the scale so we can see how much you weigh?” she asked leaning down closer to Sammy and reaching out her hand.

“No!” Sammy wailed loudly trying to get away from her hand. He started failing his arms and trying to push away with his feet while Bobby did his best to control him. 

“Sammy behave.” Dean said getting down and holding out his hand for his brother.

Sammy quit fighting and looked with frightened eyes toward Dean but took his hand. Bobby sat him down and Dean led him to the scale showing him how to stand on it. The nurse got his height and weight, writing it down quickly. Dean climbed back on the table and held out his arms for Sammy. Bobby picked the boy up and positioned him between his brother’s legs so the nurse could finish with her tasks. Sammy pulled away but didn’t resist her exam as long as Dean was holding him.

“The doctor will be in shortly, just sit tight.” she told them giving the boys a big smile.

Sammy looked around at the room taking in all the strange things and pictures on the wall. There were pictures of the eye, the ear drum and other medical ones. Dean sat quietly as they waited for the doctor allowing Sammy to climb down and walk around the small room. He wanted to open all the cabinets that he could reach until Bobby stopped him by picking him up and settling him back in his lap. Before Sammy could protest the door to the exam room opened and a fairly young woman walked in carrying their charts.

“Good morning everyone. I’m Dr. Houston, you must be Dean and that is your brother Samuel and Mr. Singer.” she said introducing herself to everyone.

“Doctor.” Bobby greeted as Sammy pushed back against him as tight as he could get. 

“Ok, so you need to get your physical to go to school.” she said reading the chart. “Do you have any previous medical records for either of them?”

“No ma’am. They just came to live with me a couple of months ago. They’re family.” Bobby said trying to be very vague about everything.

“I see. Oh let’s get started.” she said taking the light to check his ears. “Dean I’m going to use this instrument to check your ears, now just hold still.” she told him as showing him the light before carefully looking into each ear. “Now let’s do your nose.” she continued shining it up her nostrils. “And open your mouth. Alright, now let’s listen to your heart and lungs. Have you had this done before?” she asked him and he nodded yes. “I want you to take in a deep breath for me and hold it.” she instructed listening to his heart and lungs. “Let it out and another one. Very good now follow the light with just your eyes ok?” she told him taking her light and shining it at one eye and moving it slowly to the side and doing the same with the other. “Now Dean from here what’s the smallest line on that sign that you can read?” 

Dean looked to where she was pointing and rattled off the bottom line surprising the doctor. Sammy was watching every move the doctor made his body tensing if she showed any sign of hurting his brother. 

“Other than being a little underweight, he’s healthy Mr. Singer. He will have to have a couple of booster shots but other than that he’s good to go.”

“I’m working on putting some meat on his bones.” Bobby told her as she turned to get the shots ready.

The doctor stood with the needles in her hand and started to give Dean a shot in his arm when suddenly Sammy launched himself from Bobby’s lap at the doctor.

“No! Not hurt Dee!” he yelled in anger trying to stop her from giving Dean a shot. He would have attacked her if Bobby hadn’t got a hold of his shirt and pulled him back. Sam screamed and struggled in his arms trying to get to his brother. The doctor stepped back in surprise not sure what to do.

“Sammy!” Dean said sternly to him.

To Bobby and Dr. Houston’s surprise, Sammy quieted down immediately at the sound of Dean’s voice and looked at Dean. Dean held his hands out for him and Bobby sat Sammy back in Dean’s lap where he sat calmly. Dean nodded to the doctor that she could give him the shot now. 

Dr. Houston stepped back to him and wiped his arm with an alcohol soaked cotton ball before quickly giving him the shot. She watched Dean closely seeing he didn’t even flinch or blink with the shot. She moved to the other arm and did the same with the other shot. Sammy didn’t take his eyes off her or the needles as she dropped them into the red disposable container.

“Samuel, is it ok if I look at your ears?” she asked him gently showing him the instrument and letting him touch it. 

He looked back at Dean for a second and nodded yes when Dean rubbed his arm to comfort him. Dr. Houston checked his ears, nose, mouth and listened to his heart getting a giggle when she tickled his side. Sammy watched her as she got two needles ready and stiffened when he realized those were for him. Dean leaned down and whispered into his ear something neither of the adults could hear. Sammy buried his head into Dean’s chest and sat still as the doctor wiped his arm and quickly gave him the shot. Sammy tensed and grunted but didn’t cry or move. She moved to the other side and administered the last shot, smiling at how brave he was. 

“Well young man, you were very, very brave today. So what color of lollypop would you like?” the doctor asked holding up a jar filled with candy.

“Red.” Sammy answered shyly accepting the candy.

“And you young man, I have to say I’ve never seen siblings as close as you and your brother are. I’m impressed. What color would you like?” 

“Purple.” Dean told her accepting the lollypop.

“Thank you doctor.” 

“If you’ll take this to the front desk, you’re all done here. It was nice to meet you two.” she told the boys and turned to Bobby. “Nice to meet you too Mr. Singer, have a good day.” she said before exiting the room. 

“Ok you two, let’s go.” Bobby told the boys sitting Sammy to his feet and helping Dean down. “Why don’t ya save yer candy for later Sammy? It’s time for lunch and we’re goin’ out for lunch.” 

“Yea! McDonalds.” 

“Sammy, Bobby decides where we eat.” Dean told him getting a firm hold on his hand as they headed for the checkout desk. The boys waited by Bobby’s side as he settled up and headed out to the car. He got the fastened in and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Did I hear someone say they wanted to eat at McDonald’s?”

“Me! Me!” Sammy cried out clapping his hands. 

“I guess McDonald’s it is then.” he said pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the golden arches that could be seen near by. He thought every kid had radar that could find one of them anywhere.

spn

“Alright son, do you have everything in your backpack?” Bobby asked him again as Dean sat his pack on the couch. 

“Yes Uncle Bobby.” Dean said thinking he was more nervous about school that he was. 

“Come on then go eat yer breakfast.”

“Dee, I go to school too.” Sammy demanded carrying his backpack into the living room.

“Sorry squirt, you gotta stay here with me.” Bobby told Sammy as he put the scramble eggs on the plates along with some sausage. 

“Dee.” Sammy begged poking out his lower lip and looking pathetic.

“You’re not old enough yet Sammy.” Dean told him helping him into his booster seat.

Sammy crossed his arms and laid his head on them as soft sobs could be heard coming from him. Dean looked over at his brother and sighed. He didn’t want to leave Sammy and go to school, but Uncle Bobby said the only way he would train him was if he started school. Sammy didn’t understand why he couldn’t go with him. This was the first time he was going to be separated from Dean and he wasn’t liking it one bit. 

“Look Sammy, I cut up some strawberries for you.” Bobby told the boy trying to coax him into eating.

“Don’t want.” Sammy whined pushing the bowl away as he continued to cry. 

“Sammy you need to eat.” Dean told him softly while brushing his hair from his face so he could see him. “Now sit up like a big boy and eat.”

“Dee stay here with me.” 

“I told you Sammy, I have to go to school, but I’ll be home this afternoon and we can play.” he assured him.

“Promise?” 

“I promise. I’m sure Uncle Bobby will play with you while I’m gone.” 

“Sure squirt, we’ll drop Dean off at school and run a couple of errands and if you’re good maybe you can have an ice cream cone.”

“I like ice cream.” Sammy hiccupped picking up a piece of strawberry and putting it in his mouth. 

Bobby sat down and sipped his coffee wondering how long bribery was going to work with the youngest before he figured it out. The boys had never been separated before so this was going to be a big step for them. He had already got the third degree from Dean about how to take care of his brother and if anything happened he was to come and get him from school. He swore it was like getting a lecture from an adult.  
He watched the boys talking to each other quietly wondering what they were saying. Whatever it was must of worked because Sammy wiped his snotty nose on his shirt sleeve before starting to eat his eggs. Dean only nodded to him as he finished his own food. 

spn

Bobby got in the drop off line and waited his turn so he could drop Dean off in front of the school. He had brought Dean over to meet his teacher and show him around the school a few days ago and picked up information regarding drop off and picking up, lunches, sick child and general rules. This was all new to him and it was going to take some getting use to for him. 

“Alright Dean, you know where to go, you behave and have a good day and we’ll be back to pick you up this afternoon.” Bobby told the boy as he slipped from the car.

“Ok. You take care of Sammy; don’t let anything happen to him.” Dean stated giving him a stern look that said what he didn’t. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout yer brother, he’ll be fine.” 

“Bye Sammy.”

“Bye Dee.” Sammy sobbed reaching for him from his booster seat.

“No need for the water works Sammy; we’ll come back and get Dean this afternoon.” Bobby told the crying boy. “A few more years and you’ll be going to school too.”

“I will? I want to go school.” Sammy decided trying to get out of his booster seat.

“Ya can’t yet son, but we’ll find something to do today. I got some parts to deliver and maybe we’ll go to the library. Would you like to get some new books to read?”

“Yeee-ss.“ he sobbed settling back in his seat as Bobby pulled away from the school.

spn

“We get Dee now?” Sammy asked as Bobby pulled up to the school.

“Yes, he’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“I want Dee!”

“Look, see him up there. We have to wait our turn. You gotta be patient.”

“Patient.” Sammy nodded craning his head to keep an eye on Dean.

They slowly moved up inch by inch until it was their turn and Dean was getting in the car.

“Dee! Dee!” Sammy clapped as he reached trying to hug Dean.

“Hey Sammy.”

“So did ya have a good day?” Bobby asked him.

“It was ok.” Dean shrugged not seeming excited about his first day of school. 

“Well let’s head home then.” he said moving as the cars in front moved. 

The drive home was quiet and when Bobby glanced in the back seat he saw both boys were asleep their heads leaning together. They looked so innocent in made Bobby tear up for a moment and his heart swell with happiness. They may not be his sons by blood, but they were his in every other sense of the word. He turned back around and looked out the windshield trying to decide what he would fix for dinner. This was one more obstacle tackled; he just hoped the others would be this easy.

The End


End file.
